Engine of the Future
Engine of the Future is an episode from the twentieth season. Plot On the Island of Sodor, a very unusual, fast engine has arrived on Sodor. He passes by the narrow gauge engines, the mainline engines and the Fat Controller. When he arrives at the station at Ulfstead Castle, he introduces himself. His name is Hugo. Sir Robert Norramby decides to go for a ride, so he climbs aboard and they set off. At Knapford Station, James and Percy are believing rumours that Hugo is not really an engine. The Fat Controller asks Thomas to take him to Ulfstead Castle to find Hugo, which he does. When they arrive, the Fat Controller can hardly believe what he's seeing. Although, he decides to ride him too. When Hugo starts up, Thomas and Stephen believe that he's amazing. Hugo is discovered by James and Percy on the way, but Philip complains that he missed him. Back at the castle, the other engines think that Hugo will replace all of them, so they begin to worry. Hugo then returns to the castle and the Fat Controller is happy that he had a splendid ride. Later that night, the engines are at Tidmouth Sheds and they talk about how worried they are. Emily says that she doesn't want to be replaced as she loves working on the railway, which James and Edward agree with. Henry doesn't want to be sent to the scrapyard and Gordon doesn't think he'll be replaced at all. Just then, Hugo arrives at the sheds the first time and asks if there's room for him to rest, but the engines tell him that they're unfortunately full and attempt to scare him off by telling him off that they're for steam engines only. Before Hugo could get off the turntable, Percy is about to go out and make his mail delivery, so he offers him to stay in his shed, but Gordon denies it as he still doesn't want all the steam locomotives to be replaced. Fortunately, Hugo assures everyone that they'll find a different location to sleep at, so he moves away. Very early in the morning, the engines are still not friendly to Hugo. He then wonders why they're all being rude to him and Thomas explains that it's only because he's trying to replace all the steam engines. He doesn't want to believe it. Percy then tells him that Stephen claimed that he can do whatever he wants, which makes him say that he doesn't have couplers, so he cannot pull trucks and coaches at all, and he moves away from them again. The engines, realising that they've hurt his feelings, feel terrible about how unkind they were to him, so they have to do something to cheer him up. Later, Hugo is to take some important passengers from Knapford Station to Vicarstown. Percy is about to apologise to Hugo for what they did, but is already setting off. All day long, he carries passengers from one place to another. That evening, Hugo comes back to Knapford Station, sees the engines again and they make up for the mistake they made by cheering for him and putting on a party. The Fat Controller wonders what the commotion is about and Thomas explains that they're putting on a welcome party for the new engine. Percy finally apologises to him for not being very nice to him and officially invites him to sleep with them at Tidmouth Sheds. Hugo is very grateful for what the engines are doing and they see it as a very friendly thing. At nighttime, he finally sleeps with the Steam Team at the sheds and dozes off to sleep. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Stephen * Caitlin * Philip * Hugo * Sir Handel * Duncan * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * The Thin Clergyman * Dowager Hatt * Lord Callan * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * The Mayor of Sodor * Mr. Percival * The Knapford Stationmaster * Franz * Norman (cameo) * Millie (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) * Stephen's Competitors (stock footage cameo) Locations * Vicarstown Bridge * Crovan's Gate * Maron * Ulfstead Castle * Knapford * Sodor Suspension Bridge * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Yards * Vicarstown (mentioned) Trivia * A flashback from King of the Railway is used. * This is the second time the engines fear they will be replaced, the first time being the fifth season episode, Thomas and the Rumours. * When Hugo arrives at Ulfstead Castle, the opening fanfare of the theme from the film, 2001: A Space Odyssey is played. * This episode marks Lady Hatt's first speaking role since the seventeenth season episode, The Afternoon Tea Express. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/US/AUS * Extraordinary Engines Gallery File:EngineoftheFuturetitlecard.png|Title card File:EngineoftheFutureJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:EngineoftheFuture1.png File:EngineoftheFuture2.png File:EngineoftheFuture3.png File:EngineoftheFuture4.png File:EngineoftheFuture5.png File:EngineoftheFuture6.png File:EngineoftheFuture7.png File:EngineoftheFuture8.png File:EngineoftheFuture9.png File:EngineoftheFuture10.png File:EngineoftheFuture11.png File:EngineoftheFuture12.png File:EngineoftheFuture13.png File:EngineoftheFuture14.png File:EngineoftheFuture15.png File:EngineoftheFuture16.png File:EngineoftheFuture17.png File:EngineoftheFuture18.png File:EngineoftheFuture19.png File:EngineoftheFuture20.png File:EngineoftheFuture21.png File:EngineoftheFuture22.png File:EngineoftheFuture23.png File:EngineoftheFuture24.png File:EngineoftheFuture25.png File:EngineoftheFuture26.png File:EngineoftheFuture27.png File:EngineoftheFuture28.png File:EngineoftheFuture29.png File:EngineoftheFuture30.png File:EngineoftheFuture31.png File:EngineoftheFuture32.png File:EngineoftheFuture33.png File:EngineoftheFuture34.png File:EngineoftheFuture35.png File:EngineoftheFuture36.png File:EngineoftheFuture37.png File:EngineoftheFuture38.png File:EngineoftheFuture39.png File:EngineoftheFuture40.png File:EngineoftheFuture41.png File:EngineoftheFuture42.png File:EngineoftheFuture43.png File:EngineoftheFuture44.png File:EngineoftheFuture45.png File:EngineoftheFuture46.png File:EngineoftheFuture47.png File:EngineoftheFuture48.png File:EngineoftheFuture49.png File:EngineoftheFuture50.png File:EngineoftheFuture51.png File:EngineoftheFuture52.png File:EngineoftheFuture53.png File:EngineoftheFuture54.png File:EngineoftheFuture55.png File:EngineoftheFuture56.png File:EngineoftheFuture57.png File:EngineoftheFuture58.png File:EngineoftheFuture59.png File:EngineoftheFuture60.png File:EngineoftheFuture61.png File:EngineoftheFuture62.png|Thomas, Stephen and the Horse and Cart File:EngineoftheFuture63.png|Thomas, Stephen, Novelty and Sans Pareil File:EngineoftheFuture64.png|Thomas, Stephen and Sans Pareil File:EngineoftheFuture65.png File:EngineoftheFuture66.png File:EngineoftheFuture68.png File:EngineoftheFuture69.png File:EngineoftheFuture70.png File:EngineoftheFuture71.png File:EngineoftheFuture72.png File:EngineoftheFuture73.png File:EngineoftheFuture74.png File:EngineoftheFuture75.png File:EngineoftheFuture76.png File:EngineoftheFuture77.png File:EngineoftheFuture78.png File:EngineoftheFuture79.png File:EngineoftheFuture80.png File:EngineoftheFuture81.png File:EngineoftheFuture82.png File:EngineoftheFuture83.png File:EngineoftheFuture84.png File:EngineoftheFuture85.png File:EngineoftheFuture86.png File:EngineoftheFuture87.png File:EngineoftheFuture88.png File:EngineoftheFuture89.png File:EngineoftheFuture90.png File:EngineoftheFuture91.png File:EngineoftheFuture92.png File:EngineoftheFuture93.png File:EngineoftheFuture94.png File:EngineoftheFuture95.png File:EngineoftheFuture96.png File:EngineoftheFuture97.png File:EngineoftheFuture98.png File:EngineoftheFuture99.png File:EngineoftheFuture100.png File:EngineoftheFuture101.png File:EngineoftheFuture102.png File:EngineoftheFuture103.png File:EngineoftheFuture104.png File:EngineoftheFuture105.png File:EngineoftheFuture106.png File:EngineoftheFuture107.png File:EngineoftheFuture108.png File:EngineoftheFuture109.png File:EngineoftheFuture110.png File:EngineoftheFuture111.png File:EngineoftheFuture112.png File:EngineoftheFuture113.png File:EngineoftheFuture114.png File:EngineoftheFuture115.png File:EngineoftheFuture116.png File:EngineoftheFuture117.png File:EngineoftheFuture118.png File:EngineoftheFuture119.png File:EngineoftheFuture120.png File:EngineoftheFuture121.png File:EngineoftheFuture122.png File:EngineoftheFuture123.png File:EngineoftheFuture124.png File:EngineoftheFuture125.png File:EngineoftheFuture126.png File:EngineoftheFuture127.png File:EngineoftheFuture128.png File:EngineoftheFuture129.png Episode File:Engine of the Future - British Narration File:Engine of the Future - American Narration Category:Season 20 episodes Category:Episodes